You Ever Wonder Why We're Here? (Please adopt)
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Stupidity at it's finest. Ruby and Jaune get sucked into the world of RVB.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you get mad at me, this won't be updated till TTOM is at an acceptable stage where I can leave it for a while. Happy? I don't really care it's my account.**

"AAAAAAAA!" came Ruby's scream of terror as she bolted into a sitting position.

"Relax Rubes, It's me." hearing Jaune's voice instantly calmed the girl down, up until she realised she just died.

"Holy fluffing shelf Jaune! How can I be calm when we just fluffing died!" Jaune sighed at the girls lack of swears.

'Too cute...' a blush was quickly shook off the boy's face as he berated his mind.

"Jaune, I'm freaking the fluff out!" the girl filling his thoughts shook him frivolously.

Releasing another sigh Jaune thought back on the few minutes he had been awake in this black room.

He had a similar reaction to Ruby, screamed for five minutes then stood up, wandered over to the wall to his left and had a quick look at the second chance he was being given.

"We've gotta select one of these things, I say we be Spartans." He explained pointing to the wall he had looked at previously. Ruby got up and wandered over to the aforementioned wall and looked at the page before zipping over to Jaune and letting loose an array of cheers.

she then zipped back over and tripped on her own foot, hit the previous button with her right hand then pressed accept with her left, "Oops." she said simply before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jaune ran over and looked at what she had been turned into, "Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, huh, not that bad." he spoke softly skimming over the information provided. "Rubes'll be pissed if I choose a Spartan." he finished poking accept.

"Here goes nothing."

POOF!

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 **TIME: ? HOURS**

 **DATE: ?/?/?**

(Jaune POV)

I clutched my aching head as I stood up from crashing into the metal wall ahead of me.

"Hey Jaune..." Ruby trailed off nervously, " You may want to put your hands up."

Looking around, I noticed that we were being circled by a group of Spartans, "Oh fuck all kinds of duck."

the group were all dressed in individual colours one wore black, another wore white, the next wore tan... You get the idea.

The soldier in grey and yellow let out a chuckle at my statement and the one in cyan punched him in the shoulder, "State your business." she asked coldly.

"Uhh, I'm Ruby and this is Jaune." Ruby replied awkwardly.

"That was pleasantly easy." the one in tan said.

"Are you hostiles?" The one in purple and green questioned, "Cause you look like an insurrectionist."

Ruby tilted her head and opened her mouth to ask before her black ODST armour sparked and she flew forward and ended up standing on the ceiling, "HELP ME JAUNE!" I ran over to get her down when my own black armour sparked and I suddenly stopped being a part of gravity.

the cyan lady grabbed me by the the neck and pushed me to the floor, "How did you get this technology!?" she yelled as she placed her gun on my forehead.

"ENOUGH." suddenly an old dude appeared from the shadows, "Agent Carolina that is not how you treat dead soldiers from a different dimension."

the room went silent at that comment.

"What." said the grey man.

 **TRAINING ROOM, MOTHER OF INVENTION**

 **TIME: 0900 HOURS**

 **DATE: 10/31/54**

(No POV)

"Let me get this straight you found Wash, found us and now you want us to go save his stupid ass." Ruby replied exasperated from the stupidity that was currently in front of her.

Carolina was alive and had found wash. Then she found Ruby and Jaune and was cuurently trying to get them to leave the crash site of the MOI.

"Well you two are the best rescue team I could find."

 **AN:**

 **Not very well written but I'll update it after TTOM hits the CH10 mark.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a bullshit flight to some cock and balls UNSC base Carolina, Jaune and Ruby rescued Wash and his team of idiots.

Now they were all in prison. Except Carolina and those fuckers in red and blue. Wash was pissed, Ruby was pissed, heck even Jaune was pissed. Then they were released told to hunt Wash's old AI and were sent off with the help of Maine. Fucking brilliant. Next was just a bunch of really stupid shit that anyone can fine if they hack the stupid UNSC and their equally retarded security.

Now they were on some fucking planet after a ship cashed. They had no communication with the outside world, Carolina, Church and Ruby had ran off to do some shit leaving Jaune in Depression. All in all. Their luck was was shit.

* * *

"Hey Guys, look at this!" Simmons yelled out grabbing nearly everyone's attention.

"What is it can't you see I'm trying to take a nap?" Grif said causing Sarge to hit on the back of the head, What was that for!?"

"That was for being stupid!" Grif paid no mind to Sarge instead choosing to ignore him outright.

Wash getting fed up decided to ask about Simmons thing, "What were you telling us about?"

"Well I thought that we could use some form of comms so I made Basebook." Simmons said felling proud of himself.

"This was stupid." Tucker spoke turning around and walking to his room, "You're all idiots."

"Fuck yo-" Grif was going to finish but caboose chucked a grenade causing him to fly up into the air and land head first on a rock.

"Tucker did it."


	3. adopt

pls adopt


End file.
